


The Web of Lies

by Leewee03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leewee03/pseuds/Leewee03
Summary: What if the famous lightning scar was not a scar at all, what if the night Voldemort went to the Potters it wasn't to kill little Harriet, what if Dumbledore was not the paragon of goodness he portrayed himself to be, what if everything  Harriet has been told is nothing but a web of lies.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a totally normal morning the day that the letter came. Harriet had just finished setting the table for the Dursley's and was waiting nearby, just in case one of them wanted something, hoping if she got it fast enough they might throw her a scrap of food for her trouble.

You see Harriet was very different from the Dursleys not only did she look different, where uncle Vernon, Dudley, were fat and Aunt Petunia was horse faced and blonde. Harriet had inky black hair and a pixie shaped face. She would be a rather pretty child, if she wasn't so skinny and underfed. You see Harriet was a freak and freaks only ate scraps left behind by normal people.

Harriet snapped her head up when there was a sound at the door signaling that the post had come. Uncle Vernon sent her a look and she scrambled to go get it, it was always best not to keep Uncle Vernon waiting.

Harriet hurried to open the door and grab the stack of letters only to pause, the top letter was made of expensive and old looking paper, but even stranger it was addressed to her. Harriet glanced around then then separated the letter from the stack and hurried back to the kitchen shoving the letter under her cupboard door on her way. It was best that neither Uncle Vernon or Dudley found out someone was writing her, she couldn't imagine they would respond well.

Harriet went back to her spot after handing Uncle Vernon the stack of letters waiting on them to finish so she could do the dishes and then start the rest of her chores but for the first time in her young life she was looking forward to being put back in the cupboard she was quiet curious what the letter was about. No one had ever written her a letter before and she was excited to see what whoever was writing her had to say.

That night Harriet waited till she was sure the Dursleys were asleep then took the letter from where she had shoved it, turning on an old flashlight she had dug out of the trash she began to read, making sure to keep an ear out for the Dursleys. She did not want to find out what they would do to her if they found out she had stolen something never mind the they had thrown it in the trash, freaks weren't meant to have any thing but what normal people were kind enough to give them. Harriet snorted then looked back down at the letter it read

  
"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Ms. Harriet Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

  
Also included was a list of things to bring, like a caldron and spell books. She would think it was a prank, but who would be pranking her Dudley didn't have the brains and if he wanted to torment her he would just chase her till he caught her then beat her up. Though she was getting faster and he was getting fatter, so he might have some trouble catching her. Besides Dudley wouldn't use the forbidden M word even in a prank, so it must be real.

But what was this about an owl should she just walk up to a random owl and ask it to send a letter for her, or maybe they would send a owl to her and it would set on the front step till she gave it a letter Harriet hoped not. She didn't think Uncle Vernon would be very happy to find an owl on his front step.

Maybe she should just write out a reply and carry it with her till she sees a owl that looks suspicious, yes she would do that, Harriet thought nodding. As long as she kept it hidden she wouldn't get in any trouble. So she tore a page out of one of her old school note books put pen to paper and tried to think of what to write, in the end she settled on

  
"Dear Ms Deputy Headmistress  
I received your letter and would like some more information about your school. How do I get there? Where do I get the school supplies you mentioned in you letter? Is magic real?  
Eagerly awaiting your reply Harriet Potter."

  
Yes that sounded good with lots of big words to make her sound smart. Harriet smiled then folded the letter up and put it in an overly large pocket before laying down and going to sleep, dreaming about a magic school where there were no more Dursleys and where she could be more than just a freak.


	2. Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to make Hagrid talk weird because it's super tedious to write, and I'm lazy.

Harriet woke up the next morning the usual way, to Aunt Petunia banging on her cupboard door yelling “get up freak” and unlocking the cupboard door. Harriet sighed rolling over grabbing her glasses and putting them on before she stood slipping out the door to go make breakfast.

The faster she made breakfast the faster she could start on her other chores, it was gardening day which was by far her favorite day of the week because it was the only day she could go outside, Harriet love the outdoors the abundance of life and the freedom of looking up and seeing blue sky for miles and miles sometimes she would imagine she was a bird and she could fly somewhere far far away.

Also occasionally on those special days there would be a snake hiding in the flowers and Harriet would have someone friendly to talk to. Snakes weren’t the best conversationalists but they weren’t cruel to her and sometime the were quite nice.

So when the Dursleys had finished their food and Harriet had finished the dishes it was with great joy she went outside to start on the flowers.

Harriet was leaning over a patch of Violets when she heard a soft hooting noise behind her, she turned quickly and stared sitting on a branch several feet was a Tawney owl staring at her! Harriet looked around to make she that none on the Dursleys were around to catch her then pulled the letter she had written out of her pocket and offered it to the owl. The owl swooped down and grabbed the letter in its talons before flying away. Harriet stared for a little while before getting back to work it would be bad if Aunt Petunia caught her idle, but her mind was may miles away flying with the owl and her letter.

Harriet hope whoever got the letter would send a discrete reply, she didn’t think the Dursleys would react well if an owl came swooping in the kitchen window in the middle of breakfast with a letter about magic for Harriet.

 

Serval days passed for Harriet, and she was beginning to think maybe the letter was a prank after all. And then, as she was laying a plate of bacon on the table one morning there came a banging at the door. Uncle Vernon Scowled he did not like unexpected guests “go get the door freak” he snapped at Harriet grabbing some bacon off the plate.

Harriet quickly hurried to the door wondering who would be Knocking at the Dursleys door this early in the morning. She opened the door to find a huge man on the other side he had a large shaggy beard, he was wearing some type of mole skin as a jacket, and smelled vaguely of dirt and animals.

Harriet stared then blurted “who are you!” the man looked down at her then smiled a big smile and said “I’m Hagrid keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts and a friend of your parents” “she’s not going” a shrill voice said from behind. At some point Aunt Petunia had snuck up behind Harriet and was standing with her arms crossed looking very disapproving “when we took the little freak in we swore we would put a stop to all this nonsense” “you knew, you knew about magic” Harriet cried staring at her Aunt in shock “of course I knew, my sister was just like you before she got herself blown up, a dirty little freak.” Harriet Gasped “you said my parents died in a car crash” “a car crash the great James and Lily Potter didn’t die in a car crash” Hagrid bellowed “come along Harriet we’ll go get your school stuff and I’ll tell you about your parents.”

 

Harriet sat on the train trying to digest all Hagrid had told her. Her parents were heroes not drunks, Magic was real, she was a witch not a freak, but most importantly there were others like her, she wasn’t alone. Everything was bouncing around in her head giving her a headache.

“Here” Hagrid nudged her offering her some type of bagged food and sitting next to her. Harriet smiled at him taking the bag life had taught her not to turn down free food though she didn’t think she could stomach any food right now. So, Harriet tucked the bag away turned to Hagrid and asked “Hagrid what were my parents like?” and as Harriet leaned against the window, listening to Hagrid prattle on about the great James and Lily Potter, she let her mind wander thinking that maybe in this new world, she just might have a place.


End file.
